Evidence continues to accumulate that periods of inadequate blood flow result in some areas of an organ receiving inadequate oxygen to maintain the sodium pump with resulting swelling of cells and blockade of the local microcirculation. This has now been well documented in the liver. The end result is disseminated ischemic necrosis with multiple abnormalities including heart failure, fluid loss, thrombi, and cell product toxicity. Present experiments are centered around the idea that a dye given after shock has occurred will not stain those tissues not perfused. Our results show small areas of destruction in all organs studied, including the heart, kidney, liver, skeletal muscle, and pancreas. The present work will continue with emphasis on new techniques.